Dear Daniel
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: The last of the "Dear" series, "Dear Daniel" tells of Janet's date with him the night before. . .


Well, here it is folks. This is the last of the "Dear _" series. Have no fear! I shall surprise you all soon, just let me get my thoughts together on it. . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Stargate. Maybe if I married Peter DeLuise, and he 'mysteriously' died, would I get the rights to Stargate? Hmmm. . . Not like it's going to happen. He's too old for me, anyway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~Dear Daniel~*  
  
Janet sighed. She sank back into her desk chair, mulling over her thoughts. Last night's dinner with Daniel was still fresh in her mind, and she smiled, thinking of all that had happened. He had been nervous, but that had eventually worn off, and a calmness had settled about him. Daniel had asked her out again, and she had of course agreed.  
  
Janet's journal lay open before her, and she reached out for a pen in her cup holder. She remembered buying that journal with Sam; it was right after Jack found and read Sam's journal, she remembered now.   
  
Janet laughed and leaned over her desk. Writing in her journal had become one of her favorite things to do, and she took the opportunity to write whenever she got the chance.  
  
She smiled as she touched the pen to the paper inside the simple, white journal:  
  
" Dear Daniel,  
  
Are you still thinking about last night's date, as I am? It was magical, Daniel; how did you ever pull it off?!  
  
The roses that you brought me are right here next to me as I write. I'm leaning over right now to give them a sniff, just to remind me that what happened last night was no dream.  
  
And don't worry, I had a GREAT time! Oh, and just so you know, you're not getting ANY of those Godiva chocolates you gave me, because I kind of ate them all. : )  
  
Where did you find that dance club we went to? I've never seen it before. Maybe I could bring Sam and you could bring Jack and we'd all head to that dance club. We'd HAVE to invite Ishta if Teal'c were to even THINK about coming with us.   
  
Triple dating. I haven't done that since high school. Just thinking about all of triple dating makes me laugh.  
  
Enough about last night, though.  
  
I realized something, Daniel.  
  
Something that I'm sure you already know about.  
  
I love you.  
  
I have since they day I met you. You remember it? You had just come back from Abydos, and I had to give you your physical. I nearly swooned when I saw you walk in. But you were preoccupied with thoughts of Sha're and didn't even give me a second glance. I tell you, that kind of stung, but I understood. That's all I could do. Be understanding.  
  
No matter how much I wanted to take you in my arms.  
  
No matter how much I wanted to take your pain away.  
  
No matter how much I wanted to kiss you.  
  
I couldn't.  
  
Over time, though, you opened up. I could still see the pain in your eyes, and I knew you weren't ready.   
  
Not yet.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, right out of the blue, you were.  
  
It was strange, but I didn't care.  
  
You were free and happy, and that's all that mattered to me.  
  
That's all that matters to me now, thinking about it.  
  
Anyway, I can go real in depth sometimes. Sorry if I scared you. Maybe I should try my hand at another poem? Hmm . . ."  
  
Janet looked up at the clock and screamed.   
  
"I'm gonna miss my lunch date with Sam!!! She'll kill me!"  
  
Jan hurriedly picked up her pen to finish her entry:  
  
" I have to go, Daniel. I have a lunch date with Sam and she'll kill me if I miss another one. Sorry I have to cut this so short, but maybe I'll see you in the commissary! Keep your fingers crossed.  
  
Love you from the highest heaven to the lowest hell,  
  
Jan"  
  
Jan dropped her pen and bolted for the commissary, praying that she wouldn't be late.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It seemed like all the gods she knew about were against her that day, because she didn't get a single moment to herself after that. After lunch with Sam, there had been a medical emergency (turned out to be that Colonel O'Neill had punched a lunch server in the nose when told that his secret stash was empty), and then she had had to give the O.K on SG-1 going off-world.   
  
Janet sighed as she sat in her chair. She had just finished checking one SG-1 over, and there had been no other need for her after that. Jan was praying that everything would go alright on PX something and that SG-1 wouldn't have to come home early due to Daniel hurting himself.   
  
Like he did on every other trip that they had ever been on.  
  
Janet laughed and reached for her journal. She had left it there on her desk, and this was the first chance in a LONG time that she had a moment alone. Janet wasn't going to let it go to waste.  
  
She reached for her pen that lay next to her book and opened it up to her latest entry. There inside the pages was a folded square of paper.  
  
Janet's heart leaped. Maybe it had been Daniel! Sam had told her how her journal had been read by Jack and how he had left a note for her. Maybe Daniel had done the same thing! She could only hope as she unfolded the note and began to read:  
  
"Hey Jan!  
  
I KNEW that you had the hots for Daniel! WHY, WHY, WHY, didn't you tell me? I thought best friends told each other everything. Humph. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that Daniel told me that he was going to surprise you tonight! Hehe. Don't hate me so much now, do ya? Do ya? Didn't think so.   
  
Best Friends Always,  
  
Sam"  
  
Jan dropped the note to her desk and placed her hands on her eyes. Sam was SO going to get it when she got back from wherever she was.  
  
Jan again picked up her pen and began to write:  
  
" Dear Daniel,  
  
Hey, Danny? Do you know any good ways to kill your best friend. Because that's what's going to happen to Sam. Not really, I'm just going to avenge myself. . ."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Whatcha think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the "Dear_" series because it's officially OVER!!! Have no fear because a new story is coming out after Friday. I HAVE to do it after Friday because of what happens in "Heroes Part 2" : ( 


End file.
